


Your Song within The Abyss

by hanee



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Drabble, Love at First Sight, Lust at First Sight, M/M, One Shot, Pirate Nanami Ryuusui, Sacrifice, Siren Saionji Ukyou, Sirens, TKS, The tension ugh, TheKingdomofShipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanee/pseuds/hanee
Summary: Not all pirates want to kill a sacred creature. And not all sirens want to eat their poor victims.
Relationships: Nanami Ryuusui/Saionji Ukyou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Your Song within The Abyss

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble of one trope that I like the most from Ryukyo. It's short, but enjoy~ :D

Ryusui woke up in the middle of the night, stunned by the sudden foreign call shouting from the outside of the ship's barrack. All of Perseus' crews were sleeping soundly around him, and the sailor rushed out with tiptoeing over his crews and friends. Judging by how close the voice was, he sensed that what he had been searching for all this time was just right next to him.

He was greeted by the moonlight as he stepped outside, running to board himself on a small separated boat from Perseus. There would be no more rare opportunities like this, he didn't even bother to wake up one of his crews because the sound might disappear if he did so and he would gonna lose track again. Escaped from his own ship, he rowed the lonely boat until he found himself diving into a very quiet area, full of mist and rocks. But the voice got louder, thus he was sure he was going to the right place. That was clearly a Siren's call. The myth that everyone wanted to discover.

Ryusui was ready with swords and knives at his waist to hunt down and kill any Siren he met there. He was more than excited to show the Siren's corpse to people who wanted to buy it with a highest price if he succeeded. But the longer he rowed, the more captivated Ryusui became by the song and the strains of the tune sung by the Sirens. Moreover, the voice was too beautiful for a man's voice. Ryusui was bewildered.

He stopped his rowing when his small boat bumped on a pile of rocks. He looked right and left to find out where was the source. The calls lured the pirate for _minutes_ , and when he looked at something _white_ approaching him from below the surface, Ryusui halted himself from every piercing anxieties he had. He bent himself on the side of his small boat as if he was presenting his flesh to be eaten. He saw the slim hand grabbed him, too fast, but not too swift for Ryusui to notice how pale and alluring the hand was. He fell to the freezing cold ocean, letting the creature pulled him at one quick sweep. But Ryusui smirked as he started to feel suffocated, feeling the salty sea filled up his lungs and insides. The eyes in front of him widened at the lacking scent of despair, the bright emerald finally opened, dimmed the dark and Ryusui could see the scarce and sacred motives of whitish-green scales reflected from the faint light. He had found the myth. He discovered the hybrid. But all of his intentions to kill and his hunger to be the richest were thrown away within the abyss, he was now full of greed to claim and own the siren for himself.

_Because oh moons. He's beautiful._

Ryusui's desire was bigger than his fear, he was second to none when it came to seizing what he yearned. As the pressure was getting unwielded beside his ears, he took a bold move and tried to kiss the predator way under the surface. The tug from the siren's webbed hand loosened, it was a psychological battle of who would surrender first and Ryusui knew he already won the fight. The siren got caught off guard when their lips met, Ryusui challenged him to bare his fangs.

Ukyo never encountered any prey that had the ambition to possess. He was stilled out of surprise, feeling the plush lips rubbed against his fangs and he could tell the sharp tip just jabbed the pirate's thin flesh as it bled. But the other didn't stop. He felt his limbs and tails were hugged tightly despite he swung it quickly to bring the mortal to the deep and death. No one ever did him like this. No one ever fought to claim him despite the pirate beside him was now starting to turn blue. He never saw a lustful face instead of silent screams as he watched his victims fell into unconsciousness. He witnessed something completely different from this corpse to-be. He felt needed.

He sensed he was being dominated for the first time in his thousand years of life, and it led him to bring both of them to the shore. When Ryusui's head lulled and almost hit the rock nearby to where his boat was anchored, Ukyo grabbed the golden locks to prevent it from getting hurt. He tried flapping his tail to bring them further on the ground, but at least he had pulled the unconscious pirate high enough and finally cast a spell to release all the water swallowed by the man in front of him. Ryusui coughed, Ukyo had to bite his lips shut from letting out a sigh of relief.

His sky blue eyes stared at the siren, finally be able to get a full sight of the siren's true form. The first thing he did was to touch and glide his hand throughout the siren's shoulder and arm. The creature shuddered under his touch, but their eyes never left each other. His fingers stopped on top of the scales above the siren's palm. Ryusui pulled them slowly and smiled when he found that the creature didn't resist his offer. He continued the kiss from where they were before, and the siren replied with an equally passionate force. Tongues danced with each other and Ryusui had to raise his eyebrows as a compliment to how _slick_ Ukyo's tongue felt when he kissed him between air instead of water. Ukyo on the other hand, he couldn't help but whimpered when he finally experienced dry frictions for the first time.

"You're beautiful." he sighed, as his fingers couldn't stop touching and groping every inch of Ukyo's skin and scales.

Ukyo opened his mouth to talk, it hurt so much he felt his throat and gills burnt since he tried to talk in the midst of mist. But no sound came out. He grunted and sent himself back to the ocean, talking with his pretty face just below the border of the sea and dryland.

"You know I'm going to kill you." His voice deep and slow, Ryusui could listen to that lullaby-like talk all night long. He shifted on all fours slowly while not letting go of Ukyo's fingers intertwined with his.

"But you saved me. You sensed my possession."

"You've been consumed with lust."

"Let them." Ryusui brought his face to the surface, reaching for Ukyo to kiss him again. "As long as I can make you mine."

"You still have to sacrifice your life for that."

"Try me." Ryusui said, still waiting for the siren to accept his wish. Ukyo finally swung his tail up for him to receive Ryusui's kiss. Their lips met for the third time, and this one was done as a seal of their contract.

\--

Ryusui stirred, waking up from an annoying headache. He brought his hands up to scratch his locks of hair and now he could feel it was harder to do so due to heavier pressure on his swing. He gulped, and realized that he was in the water, _breathing_ in the water as he felt his hair was now soft and totally floating within the water's flow. The sun wasn't bright enough to reach the depth he was in but he could see the blue scales on a tail in his sight. He tried to move it and he gasped silently as he now knew that the tail was completely _his_.

"Don't move too much. You still haven't gotten used to it." Beside him was Ukyo, laying down with one of his eyes opened to see the pirate still adjusting himself to the new environment. He chuckled when Ryusui slid his hand on his hip where his waist and tail met, trying to find his genital.

The pirate turned his whole torso to face the siren. "What did you do?"

"I killed you." Ukyo answered lightly. "And revived you to live with me just like what you wanted." Ukyo sat up beside him, taking his hand for him to hold and looked at him in the eye. "You have really bright orbs. I love how beautiful you've turned into."

The pirate had finally put every piece of the puzzle to its place. He now completely understood that _he did it_. He had no regrets to sacrifice his mortal, normal life as a drylander to live and love with the creature he just met. It might be lust, it might be greed, but Ryusui was grateful for them all. Ryusui could tell that the siren also accepted him as Ukyo leaned in to initiate the kiss first. This time Ryusui was the one who got astonished at how wonderful the kisses under the sea were, as their slick tongues kept slipping against one another and what surprised him more was the bulge on his groin that started to swollen and rise up from the tucked-in slit on the front side of his tail. Ukyo pulled back just to laugh at the former pirate getting interested in how the sirens' genitals looked like.

"I really have to tell you how our matings work." He giggled as he placed a quick kiss on the pirate's lips again. "Shall we start from the beginning, then?" he asked.

Ryusui nodded, and he brought Ukyo to his embrace, hugging him as he felt his slick skin and scales slithered against one another. "Nanami Ryusui. I was the captain of Japan's Perseus."

"Mine's Ukyo. Prince of Anthemoessa."

\---

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a fanart of this AU. Check it out on twitter @matahanee !! ([ click the post here ](https://twitter.com/matahanee/status/1267054430462939137?s=20)) Thank you so much for reading, kudos and feedbacks are so appreciated :D


End file.
